


Requests

by Cactuspalactus



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactuspalactus/pseuds/Cactuspalactus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Requests

Hello! I’m opening up a hazbin hotel one-shots book! You can request almost anything, now I do have the right to decline a request. Usually it’s because I dislike the pairing/dislike the kink (if you request one). 

Now, I am willing to do rape. Just please don’t spam the comments with rape suggestions! Even with this being hell, I don’t want this book just being rape. 

Anything relating to Hazbin hotel is fine to request. So helluva boss and holidaze requests are allowed. 

The only thing that I won’t accept under any circumstance is underage. All characters in this book WILL be of age, other than that you are allowed to request anything.

Bye lovelys!


End file.
